Campsisxc3x97tagliabuana (C. grandifloraxc3x97C. radicans).
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Campsis plant which is a cross of an unnamed Campsis grandiflora as seed parent and an unnamed Campsis radicans as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99 was in Uithoorn, The Netherlands, by grafting onto Campsis radicans. Asexual reproduction by graftings through successive generations in Uithoorn, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Seeds from a cross of Campsis grandifloraxc3x97Campsis radicans were harvested in 1984 and were planted in the soil in autumn 1984.
In January 1987 the seedlings (in total 10 plants) were grafted on Campsis radicans as the rootstock. Grafting is desired to get fast flowering. In summer 1987 all the plants flowered. One of them (identified as xe2x80x98KU 52xe2x80x99, now known as xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99) was different than the other seedlings in the following characteristics:
1. Very early flowers
2. Many flowers on one plant
3. Dark green leaves
4. Different orange color of the flowers
From 1988 until 1994 xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99 was propagated through grafting. The variety was found to be 100% stable. During this period it also appeared that all plants flowered more profusely as compared with the existing variety Campsisxc3x97taglibuana xe2x80x98Mdm Galenxe2x80x99. If, for instance, 100 plants of Campsisxc3x97taglibuana xe2x80x98Mdm Galenxe2x80x99 are planted, only about 70% will flower. If 100 plants of xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99 are planted, they all will flower.
Further growing of plants of xe2x80x98Kudianxe2x80x99 demonstrated the homogeneity and flowering characteristics thereof.
The new variety flowers heavily as a young plant and produces large flowers of attractive color.
The new variety produces larger flowers than either parent and exhibits different flower color. It further differs from its parents in flowering very early, producing dark green foliage and having a different orange flower color.